Flames
by MistSpade
Summary: After everything that has just happened to him earlier, Aaron realizes that everything is not what it seems. Along with the fact that there is now several pissed of vampires now targeting him, if he is so much as a finger in whatever problem they are in. Now, will Aaron survive the change he has to face? Read it to find out? BAMF Aaron! Yaoi!


_**Disclaimer : I don't own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. Cause if I did then Elena and Jeremy would be dead, Damon staked, and Stefan still trapped in a box, Bonnie smacked along with Caroline, and finally Kol resurrected. But sadly, I don't. And that honor goes to no other than Julie Plec.**_

_**Author's note : I really like the characters Matt, Bonnie, Kol and Rebekah. Even Aaron since he hasn't been here long though. But what I don't like is how the producers killed off Kol. Made Bonnie into this sacrificial lamb. And put Matt into being Elena's drama / blood-bag. Along with having Rebekah being hurt more times than she could count by people she cares about. That's all I'm saying. **_

_**Warning : This story might have some bashing in it. And if your not down with it then, you can go back now and don't read it. Other than that enjoy at your own risk!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Realization**_

_**Aaron's Pov...**_

_I can't believe that just really happened. I mean I always thought Wes would look out for me. I thought that I could trust him. But I guess that I was wrong, he was just toying with me from the beginning. And now, I'm the fool here. Trusting the people who is supposed to be there to guide you in the first place. The man literally gave me out to the wolves just so he could save his own skin and further his experiments on Elena freaking Gilbert. I mean I had to deal with not just one, not two, but three crazed vampires today. And all their anger was set directly on me. Literally wanting to rip me to shreds if I even say or do the wrong thing. Just cause of one my ancestors decided to go medieval on two of their asses in the first place. All cause they wanted to use what they learned from vampires and better human society with it. To be honest here, I wanted nothing to do any of this shit. I mean I seen what usually happens in television shows when some unsuspecting human dwells or gets suck into anything supernatural. Shit hits the literal fan, and that human either whines up dead cause he or she couldn't know how to defend themselves or be in a place that they should be in the first place. And I wasn't going to let that ever happen to me. Now as I'm laying on my bed. I realized something that seems to occur almost daily. It seems that everything that has trouble in Mystic Falls. It's always has Elena at the center of it all. And that's what scares me in the worst possible way. Seeing that she is basically drawn to me for some reason. I don't know. I can literally see how this will end up, if I stay near Elena. I would literally whine up dead if I get close to her._

_Suddenly my vision began to blur. And the light colors of my room began to merge into something, that I couldn't describe. Soon enough, I fell to the floor, head first. As soon as I began to blink my eyes, an immense pain soon came rushing through my body. Like I was sitting in a freaking electric chair for some type of twisted, messed up version of shock therapy. I couldn't even control the rest of my body, the pain was so bad. I couldn't even breathe or scream for that matter. It just so happens that the one person that I don't want to see finds me here in my injured state. _

_As look upon my open door, I saw none other than Elena Gilbert. The supposed lover of Damon Salvatore, older brother of Stefan Salvatore standing right in the door way. Looking as if she was in shock to what happened. For some reason, I give out a weak smile and I later pass out in a fetal position. Letting the completely darkness over take my vision. Keeping it's cold embrace, at arms length until I'm finally gone._

* * *

**_Please Review and Comment_**

**_Author's Note : It would seriously be appreciated that you would review this story._**


End file.
